


Absolutely fantastic Anniversary No.1

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin reflects back on the year that has passed. </p>
<p>Written for the prompt: the fantastic no.1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely fantastic Anniversary No.1

**Author's Note:**

> My head put this in the tango verse even if it might not read like it...

Martin woke up and felt fantastic. Today marked their first year anniversary. None of his previous relationships had lasted this long. Being together with Douglas had been good for him.   
There were no flights or van jobs scheduled today so Martin decided to have a lie in and think back on the last year. When Douglas wakes up they will make Breakfast together and just enjoy a day of their own kind of romance on their day off, but for now Douglas was still in deep slumber holding onto Martin as if he could vanish any moment. 

Martin couldn’t believe his bold, impulsive decision would lead to this. They hadn’t yet done any of the normal big steps in a relationship. While Martin stayed over most days he hadn’t officially moved in yet. And there was also no talk of marriage or all the other things. While Martin sometimes thought about how it would be to officially move in there was no need for all the other things between them.   
They had made their own big steps. Steps bigger than those other couples took Martin thought.   
And all those steps had just brought them closer together, helped them get to know each other better instead of chasing a dream of a perfect life.   
They were real people and this was more perfect than a perfect picture couple.


End file.
